Poseidoness
Poseidoness is the queen of the northern seas and the guardian of the Silver Orb. When Luka attempts to acquire her Silver Orb, she is told by Kraken about him, thus she tests him to prove he is worthy of the Silver Orb. Monsterpedia Entry “The Queen over the Northern Sea. Proud of her physical and magical abilities, she is even stronger than the Kraken Queen of the Southern Seas. Though she is strict, she holds no cruelty or malice. Ruling over the northern half of the seas, she metes out suitable punishments to those that disturb the peace. Though she’s able to live on fish and seaweed, she enjoys the taste of human semen. On the occasions when she can enjoy some, she skillfully uses her tentacles to squeeze it out. She does not attack men, however. Her milking is reserved for criminals of the sea, and those who challenge her and lose.” Attacks *Sea God’s Thunder: Triggers paralysis. Tentacle Caress: Normal attack. Tentacle Raid: Normal attack. Tentacle Smash: Normal attack that damages three times. *Tentacle Bind: Triggers bind status. Bound Caress: Binded attack. Bound Raid: Binded attack. Abyss Drain: Binded attack with drain properties which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Like Kraken, Poseidoness is capable of attacking twice in one turn. The use of Undine + Serene Demon Sword then Gnome + Sylph + Earth Rumbling Decapitation/Meditation will make her fall. The main threat she presents is her Sea God’s Thunder which can trigger paralysis. Also, if Luka does not escape from her binds, she will eventually use Abyss Drain which is a one hit KO. Sylph can help avoid both of these status attacks, however. If Luka loses, she brings him up to her vagina and rapes him with it along with her tentacles. Afterwards, he’ll become her plaything. Evaluation “How many times people have watched you... Sheesh. Ah, no, don't be worried about what I mean by that. Poseidoness is a very powerful enemy that uses both status attacks and binding moves. Taking either of them will leave you hurting. Having both Sylph and Gnome active will go a long way in reducing damage. Sylph will let you avoid paralysis, and Gnome will let you break free of her binds. There's an instant kill move with her bind, so Gnome is particularly good... It's a long fight, so you may want to shy away from sword skills. Focus on recovery, and take her down. Now go, oh brave Luka. Give your judgement to that stupid monster posing as some sort of Queen.” Trivia * Poseidon was one of the twelve Olympian deities of the pantheon in Greek mythology. His main domain was the ocean, and he is called the "God of the Sea". Additionally, he is referred to as "Earth-Shaker" due to his role in causing earthquakes, and has been called the "tamer of horses". He is usually depicted as an older male with curly hair and beard. *Out of all four of the Guardians of the Directions, Poseidoness is the only one Luka can actually defeat without exterior assistance. Kraken is defeated by Luka’s superpowered angelic side when Alice puts Luka to sleep, Sphinx is an unwinnable fight, and Yamata no Orochi is sealed by Tamamo. *Poseidoness makes no comment nor mention about the Poseidon’s Bell. *When Luka is struck by Lightning, she comments that the usually deadly attack was partly deflected by his Enrikan Shirt, leaving him merely paralyzed. This is the only time this item is ever mentioned after Luka purchases it. Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Guardians of the Directions Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Northern Seas Category:Royalty Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Sea-Dweller